


Andrei & Jo-jo

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [17]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Canon Disabled Character, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Disabled Joey Drew, Funny, Gen, Good Guy Joey Drew, Happy Ending, Humor, Love/Hate, No Romance, No Slash, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Joey Drew, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Andrew Ryan, somehow, has gained the friendship of one Joey Drew, however briefly. Joey, on the other hand, doesn't quite think of them as friends.
Relationships: Andrew Ryan & Joey Drew
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Andrei & Jo-jo

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a discord chat about Jo-jo, my Joey, running over bigots' toes in his wheelchair. He's a very passive aggressive person, so he pretends to be Andrew's friend, only to get back at him for being a bigot. But he's always willing to change his opinion on people.

There was the familiar buzz of magic, & a smell of singed hair as the fabric of reality was pulled apart. The burnt hair was almost immediately overpowered by the putrid stench of ink, & Andrew smacked his forehead against his desk. Oh no, not _him!_

“Andrei!” A person swept into his office, cane clinking against the metal floor, black dress hugging his figure, red lips pursed into a cheeky smirk.

“Jo-jo! How _lovely_ of you to visit me.” Andrew grit out through his teeth, a fake smile splitting his face into an ugly grimace. Not now, not him. He was _busy._

“Why, of course I came to visit you, Andrei!” Joey exclaimed, a twinkly in his green eyes. The familiar glow, that followed whenever he used magic, dissipated gradually in plain sight. Jo-jo didn’t much care about hiding his natural talents. His Andrei wouldn’t give him away after all. He sauntered over towards the man behind the desk, leaning in to plant wet kisses on either of Andrew’s cheeks. Andrew tried not pulling way, his face distorting into a scowl instead.

“Why ever did you invite yourself over, Jo-jo? What’s the matter this time?” Andrew asked once Joey had pulled away from him & sat down. He took far too long adjusting his dress around him, making constant eye contact with Andrew. He had beautiful eyes, anyone who saw them would have agreed. But being stared at by those gems was unnerving. It sent chills down Andrew’s spine.

“Can I not simply visit to have a drink with an old friend, Andrei?” Joey flashed him one of his signature smiles, honey-sweet, but with a touch of sharp claws behind it. Not to mention that Joey’s teeth were _already_ sharp & pointy, & Andrew knew that they left marks.

Andrew adjusted the cuff of his sleeve, eyeing the demon before him with a careful eye, “Of course you can. But you never come just to ‘have a drink with an old friend’.” Joey waved his hand around dismissively, a quiet clink of his cane against the floor almost immediately warming up the office. No wonder he was cold, when he was wearing a sleeveless dress underneath the ocean where the sun didn’t reach.

“Fine,” Joey made a disgusted noises as he looked over his nails, “I need _cigarettes.”_ He spat the word out. Andrew lifted a brow, looking Joey up & down. His smile was replaced with a displeased grimace, his shoulders held stiff to his neck.

“Whatever for? You don’t like smoking, Jo-jo.” Joey replied to him with a laugh. A humourless laugh, that chilled Andrew to the bone.

“Of course I don’t, Andrei! But my friends do.” The scowl was back on his face, a glint of sharp teeth catching Andrew’s eye.

“Well, alright then.” Andrew reached under his desk, producing an unopened packet of cigarettes. He slid it across the desk in Joey’s direction, who took the gingerly.

“Andrei. I need a whole box or two, not just one packet.” Andrew gaped at those words. Two _boxes?_

“What do you need _two_ boxes for?” Andrew asked him incredulously.

“Well, you see. Tom is a chain-smoker, Lacie smokes when stressed & she works with some really tough people to deal with, while Sammy has memory problems & keeps misplacing his packets,” Joey rambled away, playing around with the packet in his hands, “So we need at least two boxes to last us for a while.”

Andrew put his head in his hands & let out a long, drawn-out groan, “Fine! Come with me then!” With clenched fists at his side, he stomped over to the door of his office. When Joey didn’t follow, he looked back at him expectantly, to see him still sitting in the chair with an apologetic smile on his lips.

“My knee is playing up, Andrei. You mind if you get my wheelchair?” Andrew felt his pulse rising, but he took in a deep breath & simply nodded. He watched with a scowl as Joey waved his hand & a portal opened in the centre of his office.

“INCOMING!” Came a yell from the portal, before Andrew saw a wheelchair shoot out at him a mile a minute. He dove out of its way right as it reached him & crashed into the door.

“Shawn! Be careful with my wheelchair! It’s not a toy!” Joey called back through the portal, scolding this Shawn person. A man popped his head through the portal, green tips in his hair, a rough beard on his chin & a cap atop his head.

“Apologies.” He tipped his hat at Joey, his words covered up by a thick Irish accent.

“SHAWN!” Came a loud yell from behind the man, before he was pulled back through the portal, & it closed back up.

“What was that?” Andrew panted, getting up on shaky legs. He had to steady himself on his desk, lest he fall over again.

“Shawn & Wally are pranksters. Things like that usually happen.” Joey shrugged. The wheelchair rolled away from the door & towards him as if it had a mind of its own. Andrew stared at it, till Joey climbed into the chair & begun rolling towards the door.

“Youch!” Andrew shrieked as the wheelchair run over his toes.

“Oops.” Joey shrugged, before rolling through the door. Andrew glared at his retreating back before he was angrily called to hurry up by a displeased demon. What the fuck has he gotten himself into?

~~==~~==~~==~~==

Andrew had hoped that the sudden trip to a cigarette shop would be fast. No more than ten minutes. It was TWO HOURS. Joey wouldn’t stop taking sudden detours.

“Is that an arts gallery?”

“Oh, I haven’t had lunch yet. Why don’t we eat, Andrei?”

“Oh! A garden! How lovely!”

“Johnny! I haven’t seen _you_ in a while!”

He just wouldn’t _shut up_ & Andrew was on his last shreds of sanity. That demon was the most annoying, no, most INFURIATING being that Andrew had ever met. And he had met FONTAINE before! Gah! Joey Drew was the worst combination of charismatic, intelligent & idiotic that Andrew had ever came across. He wouldn’t shut up about _science,_ & _magic._ But the moment he saw something that caught his fancy, he ran to it like a moth to a flame. That thing was usually a person, & person that he just _had_ to talk to. Not to mention that his charisma meant that people _wanted_ to talk to the sweet, handsome man with the pleasant voice & a beautiful smile & a friendly disposition. Andrew couldn’t even tell if that disposition was true or fake, he knew how manipulative & lying Joey could be. That’s what brought them together in the first place! But no! All of a sudden, Andrew was certain, he was _antagonising_ him!

“Andrei!” Joey called to him once they were close enough again to Andrew’s office.

Andrew groaned inwardly to himself, before turning to Joey, who had the two boxes of cigarettes piled on his lap, “What _now?”_ Joey didn’t answer him, at least not until they were safely in the confines of Andrew’s office. Joey set the boxes down on Andrew’s desk, before wheeling up to the man himself. He twirled a finger around Andrew’s tie, before yanking him down to his level. Joey’s eyes twinkled with something that Andrew couldn’t explain, & his cheeky smile had gone soft & gentle. Suddenly, his lips pressed to Andrew’s cheek, yet it wasn’t the same sort of kiss he usually got as a greeting. Those were sloppy & purposefully wet. This one was soft, the barest touch of plush, red lips against his skin. As fast as it came, it was gone, & Joey was already halfway through the portal with his boxes.

“Thank you, Andrei!” He called before disappearing from the office once again, leaving Andrew again. He straightened out, placing a hand to his cheek.

“You welcome, Jo-jo.”


End file.
